Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like, generally have a battery post made of a lead alloy material. The battery post usually has a cylindrical or frusto-conical shape. The battery is connected to the vehicle electrical system by a battery cable assembly. The cable assembly has connectors which clamp to the battery posts, providing a secure electrical and mechanical connection.
Several different kinds of connectors are known in the art. One such connector is a molded, generally U-shaped device with a bolt passing through outwardly projecting yoke-like arms. Another more commonly used connector is a stamped battery terminal clamp, fabricated from sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,152 (“the '152 patent”) is directed to a battery terminal clamp. The '152 patent is owned by the assignee of the present application, and relates to a battery terminal clamp which permits improved mechanical and electrical connection to a battery terminal post. The connector of the '152 patent has enhanced resistance to rotation when connected to a battery terminal post. That connector is also economical to manufacture, and is adaptable for automated assembly and production. An additional advantage of this connector is that it is adaptable to different automobile models and batteries
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,908 (“the '908 patent”) is also directed to a battery terminal clamp, and is owned by the assignee of the present application. The '908 patent includes an intermediate aperture, a vertically disposed threaded rod, a threaded nut secured to the threaded rod, and a pair of wedge-shaped elements. Downward movement of the threaded nut along the threaded rod causes a responsive movement of the pair of wedge-shaped elements. The movement of these wedge-shaped elements in turn reduces the size of the intermediate aperture, and tightens the battery terminal clamp onto the post of the storage battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,202 (“the '202 patent”) is also directed to a battery terminal clamp. This connector is of the type that permits it to be tightened on the battery post using a threaded nut that is positioned above, rather than on the side of, the connector. As a result, especially in tight, confined areas found under the hoods of modern automobiles, one installing the clamp of the '202 patent can more easily access the nut during that installation.
Additional relevant prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,973; 5,941,738; 5,800,219; 5,738,552; 5,711,688; 5,672,442; 5,599,210; 5,316,505; 4,354,726; 4,063,794; 4,054,355; and 3,568,138. None of these patents, however, alone or in combination, disclose the present invention.